This invention relates to devices for making braid openings in cut garment pieces on a two-needle sewing machine having a ripping knife, for forming the elongated slot of the braid opening, working between the needles, and having means for making the diverging corner cuts at the opposite ends of the elongated slot. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved means for making the diverging corner cuts.